Blissful Stars
by SilverSlytherinSnake
Summary: Robin betrays the Titans, leaving a trail of destruction and death in his wake. Three years later, Starfire (the only Titan left) must go back in time to kill him before the disaster began. SF


AN: Hello to everyone! I recently deleted all my stories so I could have a fresh start. All of my other stories were Harry Potter, so I'll start this time with Teen Titans! Please, please, PLEASE R&R! I would really appreciate some feedback:D

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 1

The Mission

Starfire's shoulders shook as she sobbed and her bright green eyes were filled with sadness. She knew what she needed to do.

What she must do.

It was inevitable.

She sat on a large, comfy blue sofa in Bruce Wayne's gigantic mansion. The walls were a light, periwinkle in color. A color that contrasted so sharply with her mood.

If she wasn't the world's last and only hope…she would probably kill herself.

Her usually cheery demeanor had vanished long ago, when the old Robin had.

She sniffed bitterly. All this was his fault. All the destruction. The city was nearly in ruins. A living thing could scarcely be found anywhere. He had taken pleasure in killing everything. Now, he was nowhere to be found.

Starfire had long ago convinced herself that he had gone crazy…After all, how could the determined, heroic Robin that she had once cared so much for kill people for pleasure?

Nevertheless, something had happened, and Robin had betrayed them. He had joined forces with Slade…and that time, he hadn't been pretending. They had destroyed everything…

More tears fell from Starfire's eyes.

And worst of all, she was now alone. The rest of the Titans had been gone for a long time. She missed Cyborg and his love of mechanics. She missed Raven and the smell of her tea heating up in the morning. She even missed Beast Boy and his corny jokes…But most of all, she missed Robin. The way he used to talk to her patiently when she asked too many questions, the way he always bought extra mustard at the store for her, the way he used to hold her and tell her everything would be alright….

_But everything isn't alright_ she thought sardonically as she wiped away her salty tears. _But they will be, if I can fix it. _

Bruce Wayne himself paced the room in front of her. Alfred, the butler, stood nearby, never saying a word as he stared down at his perfectly polished shoes.

Finally, the Bat slowed to a stop and turned to the small alien girl on the sofa. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Are you fully aware of what you must do?"

Starfire nodded curtly, then added, trying to hide the emotion in her voice, "Where is the technology, Mr. Wayne?"

He walked swiftly to the back of the room and returned with the capsule from Warp's suit. The same one that Starfire had used to accidentally become thrown into the future. But this time, it would be used for a different reason.

He handed it to her slowly.

He then turned away. "Do you know how to use it?"

"I-I believe I do," she replied stuttering.

The Bat slumped down onto the couch beside her. The girl looked at him thoughtfully. She could almost tell what he was thinking. He was wondering where Robin was. He was wondering what had gone wrong…Or at least that's the emotion Starfire could make out by his creased brows and hung head.

She gently patted himself on the shoulder.

"Mr. Wayne." she asked.

He looked up at her.

"I know you are sad. I am as well," she began, talking in her normal tone. Tear tracks were visible on her orange skin. "But there is no use in dwelling on the past. What is done is done, and asking questions about it now will not make you understand."

"You are a smart girl," said Bruce smiling at her. But Starfire could see past his shielded eyes and into his soul. He was crying inside.

They sat there for a few more moments, saying nothing. Both felt they had lost something dear to them; Robin. He had been Starfire's best friend, and he had been like a son to Bruce, and Starfire was horrified at the idea of what she was being forced to do.

A few more tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought of it.

"It must be done," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Yes," Batman said quietly. He sighed and stood up, his face turning cold, void of any emotion. He had to be strong.

He looked at the device he held in his hand. It was as big as his palm and round. It reminded his of those buttons on the old cartoons the would read, "DO NOT PUSH!" It was an ingenious piece of work.

Starfire noticed his intense and analyzing look.

"Yes," she said standing up and walking towards him, stifling her sniffles. "The Warp had very advanced technology. He was from the future."

"Robin, told me…Well, Robin told me how this machine works long ago." His face was downcast.

"Mus-Must I, Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes, Starfire. You are our only hope. You understand this, don't you?"

"YOU understand what I must do, do YOU not?" she cried angrily. "Do you know how hard it is for me? I lov….He was my best friend!"

"I understand. But it must be done. I like the idea no more than you. _It must be done_."

Starfire nodded, tears falling from her bright green eyes.

"I shall try…for everyone's sake."

She took Warp's piece of technology and attached it to her side. It was time.

"Is it set?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Three years and two months ago. Approximately a month before…all this happened.

She slowly hovered into the air and slung her arms around Batman's neck. She squeezed him tightly. As hard as it was for her to do, it was ten times harder for him to accept.

"Good-Goodbye."

Then, quickly, before she had time to hesitate, she pressed the button. A portal of light opened and she stepped through.

She stepped through into three years in the past.

Her mission…

To save the world…by killing Robin before the whole disaster began.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my story. It will be long and exciting and romantic…and I hope you enjoy it:D

BTW, my next chapter will be a lot longer.

Please R&R


End file.
